


Whose are these?

by SpellStrike



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Black lace panties just seem to be asking for mischief, Fluffy, Fuck larry, Funny, M/M, connor is getting there, cynthia loves her kids, evan doesn't make an appearance but is mentioned a lot, good sibling relationships, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellStrike/pseuds/SpellStrike
Summary: When sorting through the washing Cynthia discovers a pair of black lace panties but who do they belong to?





	Whose are these?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just a little fun one shot - let me know what you think! Xxx  
> Tumblr - noonedeservestodisappear

When Connor got home from Evans and realised his mum had tided his room he didn't think much of it. He was in a pretty chilled mood so just went about his usual business of drawing and listening to music. That was until Zoe text him to ask if he wanted to play mariocart. He swiftly decided to humour her and headed downstairs to the living room. Connor refused to acknowledge his father as he walked into the room choosing instead to plonk himself right next to Zoe on the floor, nudging her in the process. He was glad that he and Zoe had started rebuilding the relationship they had, he knew she may never fully forgive him but part of his recovery was to try his hardest to remake good memories with her. 

They had gotten into an intense battle as both siblings were highly competitive and did not take lightly to losing to the other. The fight against each other included a lot of elbowing, trying to block the others vision and from Connor profanities when Zoe overtook him. Larry's reprimands on Connors language fell on deaf ears so after a frustrated huff he ignored the battle that was going on, choosing instead to focus on his phone. Cynthia, however was half watching the two with a half smile while she sorted through the washing in the adjoining kitchen. She loved the fact that even after everything Connors failed attempt, and Zoe's breakdown as a result of what happened they could laugh together, that the siblings relationship was finally reforming. 

Cynthia folded all the clothes placing them in piles for each of the members of her family. She tended to pride herself on the fact she could recognise who each item belonged to with ease, which normally made the job a quick one, but not today. Cynthia for once was unsure to who the pair of black lacy panties belonged to. She held up the foreign lingerie in an inspecting manor.  
"Whose are these?" She asked aiming her question at her family in the living room. Zoe paused the game, gaining a groan from Connor, and all eyes fell upon the pair of lace panties. Zoe moves her attention from her mom to her dad and then to Connor who now had a noticeable red blush making its way across his cheeks, his eyes frozen on the panties.  
"Zoe, are they yours?" Cynthia asks focusing her attention on her youngest child.  
"Um." Zoe mutters out while locking eye contact with Connor, fear evident in his eyes. 

"Connor are they from a girl of yours?" Larry asks momentarily diverting his attention from his phone.  
Connor looks down at the floor defeated by his fathers comment, both his parents knew he was dating Evan. Larry just remained in denial of the fact his son is gay.  
"Dad you know for well that Connor is with Evan." Zoe spoke up.  
"I don't want to hear anything of that under my roof." Larry says dismissively.  
"Well I think you need to get used to it." Zoe spits venomously.  
"Go to your room Zoe Cynthia Murphy, I don't want to see you until dinner." Larry orders. Zoe gets up from her place on the floor and walks towards Cynthia who still holds the black lace panties.  
"They're mine." Zoe takes the panties from her mother. "You hear that dad?" Zoe spits. "They're mine."  
"Well they are highly inappropriate for a daughter of mine to be wearing, way to provocative." Zoe scowls at her father and leaves the room, heading up the stairs.  
"Fuck you Larry." Connor says in a low tone and follows Zoe upstairs. 

Connor heads straight to Zoe's room to check on her knowing that she isn't normally the subject of the argument and that ultimately it was his fault yet again. He shuts the door behind himself and finds Zoe looking at the panties in her hands.  
"So either he's having an affair or they're yours as we both know their not mine." Zoe holds the panties out towards Connor. He looks at them and then to her before running his hand through his hair.  
"They're mine." He admits sheepishly.  
"They're yours?" She slowly hands them over, still processing the fact that they belonged to her brother even after all the evidence pointing that way.  
"You wear them? Like everyday?" She asked slowly taking in Connors current shy state. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want." Zoe says well wary of the fact their relationship was only just starting to be in a good place again. 

Connor perches himself carefully on the edge of Zoe's bed fingering at the sheer lace of the panties.  
"Yes I wear them. Not everyday, but most." He says avoiding eye contact with her. "I'd appreciate if we never mention it again, I'll be more careful next time.  
"Connor." Zoe reaches a hand over and places it on her brothers knee. "Don't be embarrassed, if you like them..."  
"Zo." Connor tries to interrupt.  
"Con you do you, nothing else matters, plus if Evan likes them then that's a bonus." Zoe laughs and lightly nudges Connors shoulder initiating a chuckle from the lanky boy.  
"He does." He chuckles feeling a little more confident.  
"Glad to hear it." Zoe shakes her head, a huge smile spreading across her face. "You know I really quite like Evan, you make a really cute couple."  
"Thanks Zoe, I really like him too. Sorry you got sent to your room because of me." Connor says sincerely.  
"Con it's fine, he was being a bit of a dick I wasn't ganna let him say all that without saying something back."  
"Thanks Zo."  
"Anytime." Zoe smiles. 

"Plus if you ever want to go lingerie shopping count me in, you have cute taste." Zoe gestures towards the panties eliciting a chuckle from Connor.  
"I thought you weren't allowed 'provocative' underwear." Connor states using his fingers to emphasise the word provocative.  
"That's what they they think, seems we're really true siblings at heart."  
"What do you mean?" Connor asks confusion knitting his brow together.  
"You're not the only one with a secret lingerie collection." Zoe chuckles slightly. "I only knew they weren't mine as I washed all mine the other day when they were out." Both the siblings laugh together.  
"Guess I need to take some tips from you." Connor smiles a genuine smile.  
"Yes you do elder one, yes you do." Both Murphy siblings burst back into laughter knowing that despite their surface differences deep down they are very similar.


End file.
